


The Fussy Hour

by britishflower



Series: Suitor, Not Armor [3]
Category: Suitor Armor (Web Comic)
Genre: F/M, No Beta We Die Like Baynard's Honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: Short fic about a fussy baby and Dad-DeusPost TDAM
Relationships: Modeus/Lucia
Series: Suitor, Not Armor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966786
Kudos: 7





	The Fussy Hour

Modeus woke up to the sound of a very fussy baby.

It was pitch black outside aside from the faint glow of the enchanted candles and the red thrum of his gem heart. He sat up as Lucia started stirring "It's fine, I'll go check on him," he whispered. Lucia mumbled an _I Love You_ and was asleep shortly after. Modeus smiled at his wife and went to the crib near their bed. Inside a fairy baby was started to wake up and whimpering.

Modeus picked up his son "Hello Talos, why are you awake?" He asked.

Talos squirmed and started whining louder. Modeus started rocking him "It's okay, daddy's here," he tried but the baby began to very loudly cry. 

The older man exited the room before the crying could wake up Lucia. He hummed softly and sat in the arm chair of the living room. The red core brightened and dimmed with his breathing which calmed Talos enough to stare at the glow then falling back into a soft slumber. He smiled and kissed his son's pudgy cheek "Love you," he whispered.

Lucia was awake when he entered the room again "Is he okay?" She asked.

Modeus nodded as he laid the baby back in the crib, watching him cuddle the plushie of his former self "Yeah, just fussy that's all," he replied.

She smiled as he climbed back into bed "That's good to hear, he was very loud I wonder if he gets that from you?" She teased.

Modeus chuckled as he cuddled her closer "Well he's very curious during the day, maybe he gets it from you," he teased back.

They fell into an easy silence which lead to an easier sleep. No other crying happened the rest of the night.


End file.
